Plot of Revenge
by siesie79
Summary: Renee is just a young girl when she is taken hostage. She is held in a dungeon where she befriends Chloe, a fellow captive. Together, along with a few others, the two formulate a decades long plan to escape the torture and rape they experience at the hands of Master Blue.


Tears stream down Renee's face."You can't do this to me!" She sobs as she's thrown into the filthy cell. "I'm a princess!" She screams at the top of her lungs as the barred door was closed and locked, "Let me out." She thrashed around manically. Sobbing even more she sunk to the ground in despair. A princess locked in a dungeon she thought miserably.

"What's your name?" Someone, a girl not that much older than Renee, asked from the cell beside her's.

"Renee." The blonde sniffed softly.

The mystery girl laughed loudly. She laughed and laughed and laughed for a good five minutes before stopping abruptly. "My name is Chloe." She said. Renee was quiet not sure how to respond after Chloe's display. Before she had a chance to say anything Chloe was laughing again. The sound was disturbing. It was hysterical. _She _was hysterical. Renee wasn't sure she could listen to the sound much longer.

Renee open her mouth to scream at Chloe to stop, but the guard entered her cell and then she was silent. Renee felt more tears roll down her cheeks. She was alone in a dark, dank dungeon, and no one believed what she told them.

* * *

Renee woke from a restless sleep an hour later. "I'm a princess too you know." Chloe's voice startled Renee. "They stole me from my kingdom when I was really young."

"How old are you now?" Renee asked meekly."

"Eleven." Chloe replied, "You?"

"Nine."

Chloe heaved a sigh loud enough for the guard standing five feet away to hear. He had a strange look on his face. He was probably wondering if he'd have to do what ever he did earlier to get Chloe to be quiet again.

"I don't my family miss me though. It wouldn't surprise me if they don't even notice I'm gone." Chloe said once the guard looked away. Renee was curious to know more but wasn't sure if it was alright to ask the other girl to elaborate. Luckily Chloe continued without being asked, "My father was the only one who cared about me really and he died when I was two. My step mother and sisters barely acknowledged me." She trailed off then, "What about you?"

"Well I don't know who my real parents are, but I know they're a king and queen. I was raised by this evil woman who kidnapped me as a baby." Renee began, "I had just escaped and found them when the evil woman caught me and sent me here. I was so close." She said the last part wistfully.

"Alison was poisoned." Chloe broke the silence that ensued after Renee's story was finished.

"Who?" The younger girl asked.

"Alison." Chloe replied, "They said she did it herself, that she is a danger to herself. She didn't do it though, a witch did."

"Why did they lock her up and not the witch?" Renee wondered.

"No one believes her." Chloe was quiet after that.

"Or us." Renee voiced what they where both thinking. For a long time both were silent. "Are there any others?" Renee finally spoke up.

"Two," Chloe replied, "Becka, who claims she was kidnapped by a monster, and Sarah, whose always talking to the rats in her cell." There was a loud crash, that Renee assumed was Chloe throwing herself against the bars of her own cell.

"Chloe?" Renee whispered eyeing the approaching guard. Chloe was laughing again. This time the guard got to her sooner. "Chloe?" Renee asked again once he had left. There was only silence. Renee lay on her side next to the wall she shared with Chloe, not caring that her blonde hair was partially in a puddle. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep more.

* * *

This time Renee was awoken by the sounds of a cell door being unlocked. Peeling her eyes open she saw that it was the guard pulling a chained and giggling Chloe from her cell. This was the first time she had seen Chloe face to face, and the older girls appearance was shocking. Chloe's hair was dark blonde, but it might have had something to do with her living in the dirty cell for so long, and it was cut short but in a jagged way as if she had taken a knife and cut of random chunks of it herself. Her skin was dirty and her clothes were rags, but the thing that really stood out about her was her light blue eyes. They were so sparkly and clean they seemed like they didn't belong on the dirty emaciated girl standing before Renee's cell.

The guard yanked on Chloe's arm, causing her to resume her incessant giggling that had stopped when she and Renee had locked eyes. "Where are you taking her?" Renee was at her own cell door in an instant, terrified of being left in the dungeon alone.

"Don't worry Renee." Chloe gave the younger girl a slightly sinister looking smile, "They're just taking me to see Master Blue." With that Chloe was dragged away, her loud, psychotic laughter could be heard long after she was out of sight.

* * *

When Chloe returned, she seemed different. Her skin and hair, a little less dirty, her clothes, while already shreds, where disheveled, her pretty eyes the color of the sky before a storm, were distant. She was put in her cell, and for a while Renee sat and wondered if she would talk about what happened to her while she was gone.

"My step sisters were cruel to me some time." Chloe said in a delirious tone. "I sewed my own clothes sometimes. I made this pretty pink dress with bows." Her voice was wistful, "They torn it to shreds right off my body."

"I'm sorry." Renee said. After a moment of silence she spoke up again. "The evil lady who took me, she cut of all my hair then let it grow out really long. She has a drawer full of my hair in her room."

"I'd like to see that one day." Chloe whispered so quietly Renee barely heard. Then Chloe mumbled something indistinguishable.

"What?" Renee asked softly.

"Do you ever wish you could make them pay?" Chloe paused, "You know, the people who did this to us."

"I guess so." Renee replied.

"Then let's do it." Chloe said excitedly.

"Do what?" Renee wasn't sure what Chloe was trying to get at, but she knew whatever it was it had to be diabolical.

"Get revenge of course." Chloe sounded excited, like that was really a possibility.

"How can we do that? We're locked in a dungeon." Renee reminded the other girl. Chloe didn't reply, she just started laughing. Renee was beginning to become a costumed to the sound.


End file.
